maxigamertestfandomcom-20200214-history
Taiga Aisaka
Taiga Aisaka is the main female protagonist of the Toradora! series. Personality Despite her cute, delicate appearance, Taiga is a sarcastic, cynical, and prideful girl who is easily made angry or upset. She hates when people point out her height or call her the Palmtop Tiger, a nickname she earned because of her petite size and tendency to snap at people. Her broken family has made her act this way. Despite her tendency to be aggressive, she is actually a kind person, especially to people she trusts. She is extremely loyal too, as she is willing to fight tooth and nail to protect her loved ones. She is not afraid to speak her mind and is often bad-mouthed because of her somewhat rude attitude toward people and lack of social skills. Taiga gets a lot of confessions from guys, but turns them down since she's afraid to love someone after of her issues with her parents. Because she is often misunderstood and judged, people don't see her kind and loyal personality. Taiga wants to treat everyone kindly, but due to her broken family and lack of parenting, she has a hard time coping with reality. She apologizes to her friends if she accidentally snaps at them. Appearance Even though Taiga is a teenager, her short height makes her look like a little kid, and she is frequently teased because of this. Taiga has long, curly orange-gold hair (inherited from her mother) that falls past her waist in waves, with large, dark amber eyes which are inherited from her father. She is "flat-chested" and is ashamed about it, but often she makes up for this fact by her typically constant glare or menacing words. Quotes * "It's alright, I can stand up again all by myself. Even if I'm all alone, I will survive." * "Shut up, you mongrel." * "The thing you wish for the most, is something you'll never get." * "It's not about being right or wrong. There are more important things than that. That's why apologies and forgiveness become necessary." * "A dog's happiness is measured by how useful he is to his master." * "How can I know what I want to do later when I don't even know what I want to do right now?" * "You're a fucking coward! You're just afraid you'll hurt others or you'll get hurt!" * "Having someone saying you're okay as you are and being needed by that person.. It was nice to have someone like that.." * "Why doesn't anyone understand us? Even when we're so troubled, why doesn't anyone support us?" * "That star... It's hidden and lonely... Just like me." * "I hate waiting, but if waiting means being able to be with you, I'll wait as long as forever." * "That’s why people hesitate. In front of all the choices, one could lose hope and try to run away, because no excuse could be used. No matter how dangerous the long journey in life was, or how one admits to being dealt the short end of the stick, everything was the result of one’s own choices, it was a road chosen by oneself. Even if this path is hard, and there’s no chance of changing past choices, one cannot place the blame on other people. No matter how angry or frustrated one was, one would be alone on that path, for no one to replace you." * "I won't be able to... Stay by Ryuuji's side anymore... I won't be able to walk by his side... The one beside Ryuuji... Won't be me... I don't... Want that..." Gallery ' toradora-taiga-aisaka-toradora-28941734-1273-1255.png Blndr.jpg Aisaka.Taiga.full.38178.jpg taiga_aisaka.jpg Taiga_zps5e09fc63.jpg 46644.jpg 279909.jpg 279914.jpg 289570.jpg ' Category:Okami's Favorite Characters